And finally Happiness
by Mickibooo
Summary: Written for "The Fan-Made Potter family challenge" by Corelle Gindals Prompt: Rewrite the Nineteen Years Later epilogue showing your Potter family. Draco and Harry meet after Harry was injured. What happens? How did they end up married?


**And finally…****Happiness**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Time: Post – war**

**Age limit: K**

**Ship: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy / Drarry**

**Epilogue compliant**

**Written for "The Fan-Made Potter family challenge" by Corelle Gindals**

**Prompt: Rewrite the Nineteen Years Later epilogue showing your Potter family.**

Harry was standing at the Kings Cross station, a smile on his lips.

The last time he stood here had been with his former wife, Ginevra Weasley.

This year, everything had changed.

Harry looked down at the adorable, young boy that he was holding hands with.

He had blond, almost even white hair and icy blue eyes. Even though he was trying to hide it, one could see that he was nervous since this was the first time that he would actually go into the long train that would bring him to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Next to the small boy was another that held his hand. He looked a lot like Harry, having both his hair and his eyes. It was his first year as well and he didn't hide his nervousness at all, squeezing the hand of the other adult that stood with them.

He looked like an exact picture of the small boy Harry held hands with; but he was much older.

Said man then turned his head and looked at Harry, a questioning gaze in his eyes.

After years of getting to know each other, Harry had learnt to read the other's still well hidden emotions by simply looking him into his grey orbs that resembled the sways of mist on an autumn day.

"Just thinking about the last year and how this all began" the brunet mumbled and the man whose name was Draco nodded, strands of his fair hair falling into his face.

A soft smile on his face, Harry reached out, tucking those strands back where they belonged while Draco wore a distant expression, thinking about the same things that Harry had thought of only moments ago.

The same time last year, he had been married to a woman called Astoria Greengrass.

She had known that he was gay and they had been friends rather than a couple, though the previous year, she had found someone that she truly loved.

Draco had only nodded as she told him and had announced their marriage as "Ended in a mutual agreement" since really, this had all been perfect for him as he himself began developing feelings for another person, a person that almost everyone still expected him to hate.

Harry Potter.

They had met at work when Harry had gotten hurt on one of his auror missions.

He had been hit by a few nasty spells, including the Cruciatus curse. He also had been graced by Stinging hexes and the Diffindo charm so he had been brought to the nearest clinic, a private one for Muggles as well as Wizards, run by no other than Draco Malfoy.

After the war the blond had managed to get freed of the charges because he had helped Harry, lying when he easily could have given him to the Dark Lord.  
He had been forced to be a follower of Lord Voldemort as his father was one as well though Draco had always plainly feared the wizard instead of admiring him.  
So when the moment was there, that he could help stopping him, he still feared too much to help directly but rather did it in lying for the Hero of the wizarding world.

Harry had been at all of the trials involving the Malfoy family and had made sure that the charges for Draco and his mother had been dropped.

He had also managed to convince the minister that Lucius Malfoy's punishment would be hard enough if he simply had to stay in Azkaban instead of also getting kissed by the Dementors.

That was the last time Draco had seen Harry for quite a long time and in that time he had thought about a lot of things and decided that something would have to change about him as well.

It took a while but he managed to build up that clinic, treating only Muggles at first, keeping it a secret to the wizarding word as he began learning things about them that he had never known.

Soon he began finding them interesting as well as friendly. He became familiar with them and his clinic was quite popular after a while.

When the word spread, wizards and witches began coming to him as well, as he was a great healer. On that fateful day it was Harry who had been brought there.

Draco had been surprised at that, though immediately had seen that it was an emergency, forcing him to cancel all the other appointments that had been made with a charming smile.

He then got serious again and walked into the room Harry had been brought in.

Draco had been able to stabilize Harry completely and to heal his wounds. He then ordered that the male had to rest for the remainder of the day.

Harry was fine soon after, though admittedly surprised about who had helped him.

They had met up a few times to talk about the medication that Harry needed and things like that though one time had been different.

They had started talking about completely different things such as their time at school, what they were doing now or Draco's time in the Muggle part of London and had even laughed together.

After that, Harry had invited Draco for drinks and everything had gone from there.

And now, well, now they stood here, with their children, in front of the Hogwarts Express.

Draco looked at their nervous sons and leant down to face them with a smile on his lips, something that was a kind of privilege for only his boyfriend and their kids.

He gently ruffled their hair and spoke, his voice calm, though if one listened carefully, also filled with pride for the two boys in front of him.

"Listen, you will be great. You two will be sorted into the house you want to be sorted in and you shall both bring honor to your house." He looked at them, then shot Harry a smirk.

"Will you tell Papa and Daddy which house you would like to be sorted into?" he asked, mischief evident in his eyes.

Harry just looked at him with an amused smile.

"Me first, daddy!" the brunet boy exclaimed with a small smile. Draco nodded at him and the child looked at him, as he said proudly "I want to be a Slytherin, just like you, daddy"

The blond male looked up to Harry with a smirk, who just stared at his son, eyes wide and surprised.

"You want to be a Slytherin, James?" he asked, confused, though not upset in the least.  
James nodded "Yes, I want to be a Slytherin," he repeated with a smile.

Scorpius, the blond child, beamed at Harry and added "And I want to be in Gryffindor, just like you were" he smiled shyly after he spoke and held Harry's robe, fiddling with it.

Harry just chuckled softly and knelt down beside his boyfriend, a smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm sure both of you will reach what you want to. As daddy said, we're proud of you guys and you'll be amazing" he pressed a kiss to both their foreheads.

Harry was truly surprised by their son's wishes, but in that matter he would stand behind them.

The male lightly fiddled with the ring on his finger then as they stood up and Draco wrapped his arm around his waist.

The blond had made the proposal a month ago and they were officially married already, though the small wedding gathering would take place during the children's Christmas break.

As Harry thought about it, he felt someone pulling on the sleeve of his robe "Papa, we have to go now" Scorpius said with a small smile, though worry was shining in his eyes.

Gently picking up his son, Harry smiled while Draco did the same with James and they stood together in a small group embrace.

"We'll miss you…," James then admitted quietly and Draco couldn't help but smile softly again.

"Write us, then, alright? Just tell us whatever interesting is happening" with that, they set their children down and watched as they ran into the train which boarded soon after, Scorpius dragging James along as they both waved.

Harry and Draco waved back, looking after them proudly as Harry suddenly said "So, now it's all the way round? Your son is Gryffindor and mine Slytherin?"

A light smirk lay on the other's lips as he shrugged and said "All your fault, Potter"

Harry just chuckled and laid his head on his husband's shoulder as they waved.

"You wouldn't want it any other way, Draco" he said with a grin and the blond shrugged, not wanting to admit that his husband was right.

Yes, he wouldn't want to change this for the world.


End file.
